deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuisine in the world of Deltora
Cuisine in the world of Deltora is common throughout the islands, however, regional variation can be found, particularly between territories and isolated cities. Deltora After the seabed collapse north of Deltora, the island became more abundant and fruitful. This allowed for farming to become easier and thus, cuisine developed significantly. Many dishes are common throughout the island, however variation exists between tribes. Cooking style A huge variety of dishes exist in Deltora. Deltora is a large island with great variation in climate and therefore food. Baking is extensively used to make bread, cake, pastries and buns. Farming and crops are common throughout the island, and thus meat and other produce is used in many dishes. Wild food is popular among travellers and beverages such as ale and tea is commonly served. Common ingredients * Beef — Used to make stew. * Celery — Marshland plant used as a vegetable. * Corn — Crop grown on fields, used to make cakes and also made into flour for bread. A lot of corn is grown on the Hira plain. * Fennel — A flowering plant species in the carrot family, a highly aromatic and flavourful herb. * Fish — Used in many dishes. * Flour — Used to make bread, buns and cakes. * Honey — Used as a sweetener. * Mint — Also called peppermint. A cooking herb. * Milk — White liquid from mammals used in cooking. * Oat — Grown in fields on the Hira plain. * Onion — Round vegetable. * Painted Plain Deer — Deer meat is eaten by Broome hunters and dragons. * Parsley — A species of flowering plant used as a herb in cooking. * Partridge eggs — Eggs of the partridge. * Potato Extremely common root vegetable. * Sweet potato — A variation of potato. * Thyme — An aromatic perennial evergreen herb with culinary, medicinal, and ornamental uses. * Traveller's Weed — Common plant found throughout Ruby territory. Has a slight peppermint taste when eaten raw and helps with digestion. Is also eaten on the island of Dorne, presumably imported from Deltora. * Wheat — Used to make flour for many dishes and grown in Hira. Fruits * Apple — Juicy red fruit grown on trees. * Berries — Small fruit that grows on bushes. * Grape — Berry that grows on a grapevine. * Melon — Hard shelled fruit. * Sea berry —Berries found near the sea. * Sweetplum — Round purple fruit found throughout Ruby territory. * Water berry — Berry found near the coast of Deltora used for food and drink. * Wildberry — Fruit used to make wildberry wine. Dishes * Auron flatbread — Speckled flatbread that tastes of the sea. * Beef stew — Stew made of beef. * Biscuit — * Bread — Made from flour. * Cake — Baked desert made of flour, eggs, butter and sugar. Can also be decorated with icing and sugar flowers. * Chocolate — Brown sweet. * Chewing toffee — Extremely popular toffee among Polypans used as a form of payment, which they have become addicted to. * Chicken and Dumpling Soup — Soup made of chicken and dumplings served at Jaliad. * Chowder — A kind of fish stew. * Corn Cake — Small cake made from corn. * Cheese — Dairy product derived from milk. * Crab Claws — Served boiled at stalls in Broome. * Dried meat — Long-lasting meat used during travels. * Flat bread — Bread cooked flat over a fire. * Fish — Cooked and sometimes battered. * Fish Cake — Cake made out of fish. * Fish pie — Pie with fish served throughout Deltora. * Honey cake — Cake made with honey. * Molisk patty — Festival dish of the Auron tribe that resembles green meatballs. Is delicately flavoured, and can be made to melt on the tongue. * Pastry — Dough of flour, water and shortening (solid fats, including butter) that may be savoury or sweetened. Often eaten as deserts. * Peppermint Fancies — Round pink-striped sweets that smell of peppermint. * Pie — Baked good. * Pig Rat — Animal found on the Painted Plain resembling a cross between a rat and a pig. Eaten roasted. Pig Rat dripping is also used for frying in Brome. * Pickled onions — Onions that have been pickled for preservation and taste. * Potato — Cut into fingers, fried in oil and served with a little salt. * Preserved fruit — Fruits that have been preserved in various different ways, such as drying in the sun. * Pumpkin — Served roasted. * Nodnap — A type of bird living on the Painted Plain in Opal territory. According to Jewel of Broome they make good eating. * Rice with dried fruit — Dish of rice sweetened with dried fruit. * Roast chicken — Chicken roasted. * Roll — Small lump of bread. * Sandwich — Food item consisting of one or more types of food, such as vegetables, sliced cheese or meat, placed on or between slices of bread. * Sausage — Made from many different kinds of meat, including pork. * Skewer — Skewer of meat, sausages and vegetables. * Sugared fruit — Fruit that have been covered in sugar, eaten as a desert. * Sweets —Different types of candy. * Tart — A baked dish consisting of a filling over a pastry base with an open top not covered with pastry. * Toffee sweet — Toffee candy eaten as a desert. * Vegetable soup — Soup made with vegetables. Beverages * Ale — Beverage served at inns and celebrations. Slight variations on recipe unique to each territory and particularly strong in Jaliad. * Fish soup — Served in a mug and sold at Broome. * Golden wine — Wine served by Fardeep as the guardian appeared golden. * Queen Bee Cider — Beverage made from tree-aged cider apples. * Red wine — Wine made from grapes. * Tea — Made from leaves in hot water. * Wildberry wine — Wine made from wildberries. Dorne Common ingredients * Onion — Round vegetable. * Goat meat — Meat from goat. Fruits * Bell fruit — Juicy, yellow fruit used to make preserves and can be dried. Dishes * Cheese — Dairy product derived from milk. * Duck egg — Blue-shelled egg served hard boiled. * Hoji nut — Sweet nut. * Honey — Used as a sweetener. * Rice pastry — Pastry made with rice. * Roll — Bread roll. * Skewer — Bloodhog meat threaded with grilled vegetables and chunks of meat. * Spice cake — Cake made with spices. * Sweet cake — * Sweet bun — A sweet bun * Tarny roots — Roots of the tarny plant, often used as horse feed. Beverages * Ale — Foaming beverage served in taverns. * Amber tea — Type of tea. * Wine — Drink made from fermented grape juice. * Coffee — A brewed drink prepared from roasted coffee beans, the seeds of berries from certain Coffea species. Coffee is darkly colored, bitter, slightly acidic and has a stimulating effect in humans, primarily due to its caffeine content. Alternative future Dorne Common ingredients * Whine — Insect. Dishes * Smoked whine — Insects that are served smoked. * Sea biscuit — Most likely a hardtack of some kind. Maris Common ingredients * Bukshah milk — Creamy milk produced by bukshah. * Hoopberry — Fruit of the hoopberry tree, used to make pies and as juice. * Slip-daisy — Used to make slip-daisy wine. Dishes * Bread — Made from flour. * Bread roll — Made from flour. * Bukshah cheese — Cheese made from bukshah milk, sometimes melted and eaten on toasted bread. * Bukshah curd — Curd made from bukshah milk. * Cake — Baked desert made of flour, eggs, butter and sugar. * Jelly — Dessert made with sweetened and flavored gelatin. * Honey cake — Cake made with honey. * Hoopberry honey — Golden honey produced by bees with the nectar of the white flowers of the hoopberry trees. Used as a sweetener. According to Trader Sven, it is the best honey in all of the Silver Sea. * Pickled Kirrian Worm eggs — Eggs of the Kirran Worm which has been pickled. * Oat cake — A type of flatbread, similar to a cracker or biscuit. * Salad — A dish consisting of a mixture of small pieces of food, usually vegetables. * Seaweed cake — Light and nourishing cake made with seaweed. * Sun-dried fruit — Various fruits preserved by drying in the sun. * Toasted bread — Bread, toasted. * Toffee — Chewing candy. Beverages * Hoopberry juice — Blue juice made from hoopberries. * Hoopberry wine — Wine made from hoopberries. * Slip-daisy wine — Wine made from slipdaisies. Two Moons Common ingredients * Onion — Round vegetable. * Swamp orchid — Used to make tuppi and orchid wine. Dishes * Tuppi — Small pink rounded sweet that taste refreshing and a bit minty. They are made with swamp orchids. Beverages * Orchid wine — Wine made from swamp orchids. Trivia * Once Deltora became more fruitful after the seabed north of the island collapsed, many more dishes became available. References }} Category:World of Deltora Category:Articles in need of citations